


Ídolo Pop

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena fangirleando por otras celebridades. Seiya haciendo berrinches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ídolo Pop

**“Ídolo Pop”**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personaje:** Seiya

 **Prompt:** Serena fangirleando por otras celebridades. Seiya haciendo berrinches.

 **Palabras:** 826

 **Beta** : Sol Bronte

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

 

Ser una estrella pop te garantiza un montón de cosas. Mujeres hermosas, reconocimiento público, invitaciones a los mejores y más exclusivos lugares, un montón de gente que te llama amigo y no tienen problema alguno en decir que todo lo que haces es maravilloso.

Era una suerte que ninguno de los Kou estuviera interesado en todas esas cosas, para ellos lo importante era su música y que llegara a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Sin embargo, no por eso Seiya no disfrutaba del reconocimiento público. Le gustaba observar la manera en que tanto hombres como mujeres lo miraban, había toda una gama inimaginable de sentimientos en las pupilas que se posaban en su figura, nunca hubo indiferencia.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Podía aceptar –al menos en la confidenciabilidad de su mente- que en un primer momento aquella indiferencia en los ojos celestes le había generado un deje de molestia, simplemente porque era la prueba de que no estaba trabajando como era debido, no estaban llegando a toda la población. Pero luego, conforme dio paso a aquella chica en su vida, se dio cuenta de que no era que no estuvieran llegando.

Serena conocía perfectamente sus canciones, pero sucedía que no estaba interesada en las personas tras aquellas voces. Aquel hecho era refrescante incluso para Yaten y Taiki, que a pesar de que nunca lo aceptarían, encontraban calma en esa aparente indiferencia, como si a ella le importara poco si estaban en su escuela o eran unos simples jovencitos. Cosa que no pasaba con sus amigas. Ellas solían acosarlos de maneras más sutiles, pero los acosaban al fin y al cabo.

Y no supo ni cómo ni donde, simplemente un día se descubrió enamorado de Serena Tsukino, con todas y cada una de las células de aquel cuerpo, que no tenía por qué querer a otra mujer que no fuera su princesa.

Entonces todas las ventajas de ser un ídolo pop, ya no le sirvieron de mucho. Serena no tenía debilidad por los regalos caros, los lugares exclusivos o la gente poderosa; y era un poco intimidante hacerse camino siendo simplemente Seiya Kou y no el vocalista de Three Lights.

Poco a poco, supo ganarse la amistad de aquella mujer de la que necesitaba más que simple amistad, pero en su situación, lo que ella quisiera darle ya era un gran avance. Por eso, no soportaba cada que ella se detenía en algún puesto de revista a leer cualquier artículo de aquel  “actor” que ni siquiera era guapo.

—Realmente _bombón_ , no entiendo qué te gusta tanto de ese hombre.

—Eso es porque eres un envidioso. Takashi es simplemente PERFECTO.

Seiya contuvo el impulso de romper la maldita revista en cuanto notó los corazones brillando en los ojos de su bombón. ¿No era suficiente competir con su novio? Ahora también tenía que hacerlo con un  rubio descerebrado que se la pasaba más tiempo en las camas de bronceado que trabajando.

—Empiezo a dudar de tus gustos, _bombón_.

—Eso lo dices porque estás celoso. Ya quisieras ser como mi querido Takashi.

—¡Claro! Si quisiera ser un cuerpo sin cerebro… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió _bombón_! –dijo sobándose el brazo donde Serena acababa de darle un pellizco.

—Pues compórtate y no hables mal en mi presencia de mi querido Takashi.

—Eres una salvaje. –murmuró malhumorado, notando cómo la chica se llevaba la revista al pecho y se disponía a pagar sin siquiera haber dado una hojeada al artículo sobre él y sus hermanos, o haberlos notado siquiera en la portada.

El insulso de Takashi tenía sólo una columna, mientras que ellos abarcaban todo el artículo central.

—No sé la razón por la que te gusta tanto ese hombre. No es un buen actor y todas sus películas son realmente malas.

—Todas sus películas son divertidas y él es muy simpático. ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?

_“Porque yo estoy aquí y soy mil veces más simpático y mucho más interesante de lo que ese hombre será jamás, y mi película será mil veces mucho más divertida.”_

—Ahora entiendo por qué Mina dice que en cuestiones de ídolos tus gustos son bastante cuestionables.

—Eso es algo que yo podría decir de ella, después de todo ¡eres su ídolo! No sé si puedo tomarla en serio después de eso.

—Eres una mujer cruel, Serena Tsukino.

—Venga, no hagas berrinche. Takashi podrá ser mi amor imposible, pero tú eres mi amigo. ¿No es eso mucho mejor?

—Supongo.

Omitió ¡Que ella era su amor imposible!  Que no era sólo su amistad la que quería, parecía ser que sería lo único que ella podría darle. Por Kami, ¡Ni siquiera podía admirarlo un poco por ser un cantante!

Serena Tsukino iba a ser su muerte.


End file.
